


No Words for the Fallen

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Ghosts - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Brother Feels, Gen, I hate Rorke, Mute Logan Walker, Riley is a good boy, So much trauma, Trauma, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Hesh and Logan deal with the fallout from Rorke's infiltration of their base.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	No Words for the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Also, WoW, it's been a long time since I've written for COD. Totes went back and read the old thing for the CriNgE.

Hesh glances behind him, Logan sitting in the back of the room as they await a news from Merrick and a visit from Keegan. Logan is completely silent. Before their mom died, Logan would never shut up, but after, his voice was just... gone. 

The older of the two has been asked on numerous occasions how well his brother operates “considering.” The question never fails to piss Hesh right the hell off. Logan is fully functional, mute or not. It’s hard sometimes to know what’s going through his head, but that’s everyone. Especially the Ghosts. They don’t like anyone poking at them outside of their group. The Ghosts understand Logan. 

Hesh sometimes feels out of place among the Ghosts, his father’s confidence in him almost too much. Logan, on the other hand, fits right in. Even so, where Hesh goes, Logan follows. If he left, so would his little brother. 

David would never take this away from him, so he stays. He also needs the Ghosts to get to Rorke. 

Only days ago, Hesh could’ve sworn Logan was scratching out his first words in two decades, but now he’s dead silent again. His fingers tap out hasty and panicked morse code all on their own. Logan doesn’t seem to realize. 

The older Walker son moves over to his brother with slow movement, crouching down in front of him. He places gentle hands on his knees. “Hey.” 

Logan’s eyes meet his, a pained smile crossing his nervous features. 

Hesh turns his palms upward, waiting for his sibling to accept his small offering of comfort. Logan hesitates for the first time in years. Even so, it isn’t long before he’s crossing his wrists to take David’s hands. His fingerless gloves are soft with wear, made evident by how tight his grip is. The action is grounding, even for Hesh. 

“How’s your chest?” 

Logan shifts his shoulders in a minimal shrug, remaining focused on their interlocked hands. It’s their own quiet version of saying “I’m here. It’s okay. I’m with you.” Hesh needs it more than he’d say after what happened to their father. They used to play a game similar to this as children. Of course, at that age, it devolved into a wrestling match rather quickly. 

Keegan moves into view. 

Of all the Ghosts, he’s the sneakiest. Hesh hadn’t even realized he was there. 

“I need to take a look at him, Hesh.” 

David stands, resting a hand on his brother’s head before backing away. Keegan grips Hesh’s elbow reassuringly before crouching down in front of Logan. 

“All right, kid. I need you to lie down for me.” 

Logan turns, positioning himself with slow care. Hesh spots the grimace flash across his features when he leans back, Keegan unzipping his tac-vest and getting right to work. “Doesn’t look too bad. Vest must’ve taken most of it. That knife wound is healing up well, too.” 

The younger Walker doesn’t respond, closing his eyes. The team’s medic makes a concerned noise, inspecting the gunshot wound in Logan’s side. He cleans the wound, sterilizing his materials before pulling the bullet out. It was embedded just over his hip, intended to minimize movement but not kill. It’s been no secret Rorke has an interest in Logan, but why he’d keep him alive while killing the other two Walkers is a mystery. 

“I’m sewing you up. The anesthetic should’ve kicked in by now. Just let me know if the pain gets too bad.” Keegan says, his hand on Logan’s shoulder. 

Logan nods, a deep sigh leaving his chest. 

Hesh sits down on the bench next to him, taking Logan’s hand when the younger extends it to him. David is pleased Logan is allowing him to stay, otherwise it’d be particularly difficult to mask his urge to hover over his little brother. 

“This’ll be cold.” Keegan murmurs. 

Logan pays him no mind, taking the presence of the stitches, cream, and bandages in stride. Keegan helps him sit up, offering him a clean shirt to slip into. The process is slow as the young Ghost strips out of his vest and shirt. Hesh hates seeing how bruised up he is. The last few days have been filled with instances of getting knocked around. The skin of his cheek is swelled where Rorke hit him just hours ago. 

Keegan helps Logan slip the shirt over his head. “Just avoid a lot of abrupt movement. I know we do a lot of running around, but go easy on yourself.” 

The younger Walker looks at the medic impassively. 

“I mean it, kid. That’s an order.” 

After a moment, Logan nods, pulling his vest on and zipping it. Hesh offers him a hand to help him up, his brother taking it and following him as he starts walking. He doesn’t question where they’re going. 

They enter another room, the space a little crowed with old equipment. The table in the middle is occupied. Riley sits next to Merrick, barking when he sees Hesh and Logan like it’s a normal day. His tail wags furiously. Merrick lets go of his collar with a warning to go easy on himself. Riley jumps down from the table, keeping his weight away from his injured side. 

Hesh and Logan lower themselves to greet him, Keegan moving over to Merrick to check on him. 

“Shove off, Keegan. I’m fine.” 

“You’ve been shot. I think that by itself makes you not fine.” 

Merrick waves him off, Keegan stubbornly glowering at him until he gets his way. The experienced medic knows full well how to handle his surly teammates. Keegan tests his movement, the older Ghost still limping fairly heavily. 

Meanwhile, Riley sniffs at his boys, whining when he nuzzles Logan’s chest. 

Hesh chuckles. “Hey, boy. He’s okay. Just a little banged up.” 

Logan grips Riley’s harness, pulling the dog close. He’s careful to avoid hurting him, but Riley doesn’t appear to mind being squeezed. The Shepard licks the side of Logan’s face, moving over to Hesh when the younger Ghost releases him. 

David shakes his head, scratching behind Riley’s ears. “All right, pooch. Come here.” 

The dog mushes up against Hesh’s mass, his wagging tail lightly slapping Logan’s arm the entire time. With his face hidden in Riley’s fur, Hesh lets go of the tears he’s been holding. Logan’s fingers touch the base of his neck, quietly gauging his brother’s condition. Hesh doesn’t mind. If Logan were in his position, he’d do the same. 

Merrick gives him until Keegan is finished with his pestering to pull himself together. “All right, boys. We’ve got the bird fueled and inbound to take us to the last carrier. ETA is five minutes. Grab your go bags and be ready to move as soon as it gets here.” 

Hesh and Logan stand, Riley following them every step when they move for their supplies. 

In no time at all, Merrick calls on them to head out. Hesh steps out into the open, rain pouring down over their heads. Logan takes Riley to the chopper, David pausing to look up into the expanse of blue-green clouds. He closes his eyes. _Goodbye, dad._

“Come on, Hesh!” Merrick orders. “We’ve gotta move.” 

He walks forward with determination in his stance. Logan lends him a hand into the chopper, reading him like an open book. The two sit across from one another, Riley laid down between their feet. 

Hesh meets Logan’s worried eyes. “We’ll finish this. Together.” 

Logan nods, crossing his heart. _Together._


End file.
